


Saveur

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [19]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, French Kissing, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo désire l'avis de Smaug sur l'assaisonnement de la viande.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saveur

Bilbo avait tendu sa cuillère et son index couvert de sauce pour faire goûter Smaug. Le dragon lui lécha le doigt. Tel un court-circuit, le corps du cambrioleur frissonna.

Sa langue enroulait un doigt puis l'autre, avant de se pencher vers le semi-homme pour venir lécher sa lèvre alors que Bilbo lui donna un accès total venant de lui-même chercher la langue de son amant.

Et lorsque le brun sentit le sexe durcir du hobbit, il le coucha à terre, pris par une autre envie que la nourriture, la voix rauque de Smaug susurra.

« Meilleur goût. »


End file.
